typeracerfandomcom-20200216-history
TypeRacer accounts
Benefits Some of the benefits of having a typeracer account are listed below: *Race history: all your scores will be recorded so you can see how much you improve over time! *You are able to change your preferences to suit your needs, such as your avatar, you can tell people if you have a certain type of keyboard, your display name is not changeable, and, if you have a premium account, you can also change your 'About Me' section. *TypeRacer will never send any spam and your email address will always remain private. *It's free to have an account and you can register multiple accounts under a single email address. Scorecards You have scorecards so you can see all kinds of information about your account. Here is the layout of a normal TypeRacer scorecard: Display name (registered username) account type (eg, typeracer.com registered user) view profile (hyperlinks to profile page) send message (if viewing scorecard of another user) Avg speed (last 10 races): Avg speed (all time): Last race: Best race: Skill Level: Rank (WPM percentile): Experience level: Country: Profile pageshttps://blog.typeracer.com/2011/10/21/introducing-the-pit-stop/ Each racer has a public profile page, which you can view and edit. Your profile displays all your racing stats, and you can additionally fill out your personal information section to tell others where you live and what kind of keyboard you use. Most importantly, if you have a premium account, you can now upload a profile picture, which will appear on your popup scorecard during races. And you can also fill out an extended “About Me” section where you can write anything you want to share with the rest of the typeracer community (such as links to your website, blog, Twitter account, Facebook profile, etc.) Email verification You must verify your email in order to be able to go to the Pit Stop, the social and informational area of TypeRacer. Your email is also used to send you emails about TypeRacer. Achievements on TypeRacer accounts 2 users who have 100,000+ races.http://data.typeracer.com/pit/profile?user=lucean http://data.typeracer.com/pit/profile?user=chimchimchim 3 users with 200wpm+ last 10 average.http://data.typeracer.com/pit/profile?user=arenasnow http://data.typeracer.com/pit/profile?user=kfzx http://data.typeracer.com/pit/profile?user=trueaverage Friends When you come across the profile of a racer you’d like to be friends with, you can send them a friend request right from their profile. You do it by going to their profile and clicking on 'Send friend request,' optionally adding a message to the request, then click on the button that says 'Send friend request'. Types There are three types of account on TypeRacer. These are registered accounts, premium accounts and social media accounts. These three different types of account would say 3 different things on their scorecards on the area of the scorecard layout about that says account type. These three things are: * typeracer.com registered user * typeracer.com premium user (just one example of a social media account here): * facebook app user When you register on the TypeRacer site (not using social media) your account will always be a registered account. You cannot make an account premium straightaway, as you must verify your email to do so. When you have registered your account and verified your email, you can buy your premium. More info on premium here: http://typeracer.wikia.com/wiki/Premium_Account References Category:TypeRacer Features